1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a door or window frame construction and method of installation, the frame construction having a water stop in its head, the water stop providing an improved resistance to water leakage.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art describes various doors (and windows) wherein the sill of the door includes a construction known as a "water stop." The water stop includes a basin in the sill that collects water running off the door. The water stop then channels the water to the exterior of the structure through a series of holes known as a "weep holes." By channeling the water out through the weep holes, the frame of the door prevents water from leaking into the house. Patents that describe this construction include Riegelman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,199,156 and Dallaire el al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,922,661.
The prior art teaches the use of a water stop in the sill of the door, but it does not teach the use of a water stop in the head of the door. Since the head of the frame is generally built directly into the wall of the structure, it does not appear logical to include a water stop in the head of the frame. Yet there is a long-felt need for a structural improvement in the construction of frames to prevent leakage over the top of the frame. This need is especially great when an original door is removed and replaced with a new door. The replacement frame is often prone to leakage. The present invention fulfills the need for an improved frame resistant to this type of leakage and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.